Driving Wilde
by djSAIK0
Summary: Street Racing isn't good business to deal with, especially against cops, but who knew that one cop can be such a softie with a fox? Rated T for Language
1. Intro

Chapter I - Intro

 _POV Nick_

When people think of racing, they think of cool cars, a track, and a winner. However, I think of racing, I think of bad business, drugs, and cops. Oh, and and cars Underground racing may be a cool thing at first, until you get to the money part. I'm in a situation currently like that, so you know what we people do to fix these type of problems?

We race.

"Yo, your new sets are on, but they aren't cheap," Hollered Finnick. "If you win, twenty-five percent of the money is mine." Finnick is my good, 'friendly' car tech. He isn't cheap, but he give me discounts… somewhat.

"Sounds good to me. Also, are the suspensions in good condition? This is gonna be one hell-of-a-ride." I responded looking at the track on my iPawd.

Finnick looks at his spreadsheet. "Yup, they are. Just be careful, these are like last time, one false move, and your wheels are gone."

"You do know who you are talking to, right?" Staring at him with amusement.

"Anyways, you're up."

As I entered my car, I realized that this won't be a walk in a park, after looking at my opponent. Until I started up my engine. _Hello, beautiful._ Driving out of the garage, a lot of vixen fans surrounded my car, which was annoy, but hey. That's what happens if you are one of the best racers around the underground. The next thing I know, it was just me and this so called 'Flash'. Then a white-as-snow vixen came out of the crowd.

"Ready."

I was burning rubber like I never really gave a damn.

"Set."

My hand on the shift, ready to pop into the first gear.

"GO!"

The next thing you know, it was metal to the pedal

 _POV Judy_

Underground racing. A horrid thing that is going on forever and ever, and it will never stop. I always wondered why such thing even exists. The community is horrible and people tearing up streets like that with loud as hell music for no apparent reason but money. However, this case was kind of different. We were finally going to raid one race and try to shut it down.

"Alright, you bozos. We all are ready and prepared for tonight's raid, yes?" The whole room is filled with tables banging and loud voices. I was the one really ready for this, after all these months not being able to sleep. "Just remember, our main suspect is Finnick. No last name, no alias, just Finnick. If we get to him first, maybe we can end underground racing once and for goddamn all. Anyways, to the vehicles, and let's give them hell boys!"

The next thing you know, everyone bike, car, and truck has their engines on, and ready to spot our drivers for today. The next thing you know, I hear screeching noises.

 _Here they come._

 _POV Nick_

"Turn right in 400 meters." _First 5 minutes in the race and this asshole is already making me sweat._ The race is close, but yet to far. My opponent being the jerk he is is not even trying to let me slipstream. The next thing you know, the navi wasn't even being specific enough. It wasn't just any right, it was a _hard right_. I try to shift gears quickly and press on my brake and turn the wheel, but I guess it wasn't enough. All I could see was barrels in my way.

"Sonofabitch!" I yelled, trying to get my focus together. I drove back into the track, but this time I lost it. I just put my shift up to a six and flipped a switch. _Don't disappoint me now._ I felt like I went at Mach 1, but I know it was just 160 mph, which was high enough. Then I started to hear my worst nightmares.

"Sirens." I knew why they were here. They wanted Finnick. I just forgot about the race a second later and drove as fast as I could towards the garage. Then I just dialed his number as fast as I could. "Finnick, open up the garage and pack your things. The fuzz is coming."

"Alright, are you coming with?" Finnick said as I heard bunch of noises all over the place.

"I think I'm gonna stay being this one. I rather not commit a crime, I'm gonna say that you stole my car and I was pissed, my mouth is zipped." I start to turn left and right all over the place.

"Alright, hanging up." I dropped my phone in the passenger seat and shifted gears again and turning. I see a bright light and I entered into it.

"Alright, here are the keys, you can drive, now get the hell out of here!" Finnick quickly got on.

"You sure you are gonna be ok?"

"You know who you are talking to right?" I smirked. Then I started to see smoke. Then sirens. I looked outside. I saw lots of people getting arrested and people fleeing as fast as possible. Then I heard cuffs. _On my paws_.

"You are under arrest. Anything you say will be used against you in-"

"Court? I heard the same thing over and over again. Also, who knew a bunny cop would be so cute?" The bunny cop knocked the wind out of me out of nowhere. "Okay… You are a scary, cute bunny cop."

"Get in the goddamn car, you vixen."

 _Well, Finnick better have gotten away from this one…_

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_

Yo guys, it's Neko here. Anyways, this will be my first fanfiction I ever write and I'm afraid that I'm horrible at this. So I, Neko Shuzo, need YOUR help. You guys can PM if I can see if I can get anyone to revise my paragraphs without regret and cringe. This was inspired by watching Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift (My favorite installment 3) and after seeing the ending, I just went to my computer and started typing. Anyways, I hope you guys ride with me on this one and there will be a few references here and there from Tokyo Drift. Rate and Review, and see you guys next time!


	2. Interrogation

POV Judy

In my life, I always thought foxes were the ones who never shut up, but this fox knows how to pipe down. I think this was the quietest ride of my life after taking somebody in. Then I hear the radio buzzing in.

* _Bzzt_ * _"Officer Hopps? Come in."_

"This is Hopps reporting, what's up Chief?"

 _"Can your guy hear you?"_

"No, why?"

 _"Good, later when you bring him in, I want you to interrogate him. However, get him on his good side, I want to catch that fennec fox quick as possible, and he is our only lead."_ I was confused for a second and there was no way in hell I wanted to talk to an offensive fox.

"Uhh… Why me?"

 _"You are the friendliest cop I've seen, I'm pretty sure you can get to his soft spot."_

"Fine, over and out." * _Bzzt_ * Now, I have to become friends with a fox to catch a fox, _Great._

Arriving at the precinct, I just asked someone else to take him into the room while I get a cup of coffee. Looking at my iPawd, seems like that the street racing already hit online. Sheesh, seems like news travels within seconds… Walking up towards the counter, I smiled as I see a good friend of mines.

"Hey Jamis, how's it going?" I asked with a bright smile on my face as if rainbows appeared out of nowhere (It did)

"Everything is fine as always, lemme guess, the usual?" The cute little wolf stated as she typed into the cash register.

"What did you expect?" For awhile, I thought of a fox, I guess I was kind of sad about. "And a hot espresso, please?"

"Woah, who is the third party? Let me guess, the fox you arrested from last night's raid?" She said a fixated smile on her face.

"I forgot you can read my mind so easily like a book. Yes, it's for him, since I'm supposed to become 'friends' with him. Why me?" I was just simply amused by the Chiefs decision to do that.

"You are the friendliest cop in the city."

"Ugh" I grabbed the coffees and headed back to the precinct as a normal, happy person. Walking up to the counter to get my file on the fox, I saw the friendliest tiger ever.

"Ben, how are you doing?" I walked up to the counter.

"Everything is fine, y'know. Listening to Gazelle, eating donuts, and taking in dispatch calls. What else is there to do?" He answered as if he is on a rainbow, sometimes I really wish I had this type of attitude.

"Anyways, see you around." Walking down the the interrogation rooms, I looked through the door windows until I saw a red fur coat douchebag. Opening the doors, I just walked to the table, placed down the coffee, and sat down.

"Okay… Was that supposed to mean anything?" He stated first weirdly. "Also, is someone else gonna be here?

"Yes." I lazily answered as I looked into my folder.

"Who?"

"My ego." I handed him my coffee as I was about to have enough of his voice. "Anyways, Nicholas P. Wilde. One of the top tier street racers, with self-control of a magpie, an accomplice with Finnick, and the biggest jerk fox I have ever seen in the world." I closed the file with some anger. After all, I did have a bad history with foxes.

"Alright. First, I would like to say thank you for the coffee. Second, I am not accomplice on Finnick who just stole my vehicle, since my key was there."

"Why would you idiots do that?"

"It's because we underground racers trust mechanics that we thought don't have a crime history of stealing."

"So, the Navy Blue '69 Stingray was your car? At least you got good taste."

"Custom modded, too. How do you know a lot about cars? Wait, lemme guess. Your father?" It struck me how he knew, but I guess Jamis was serious. I am easy to read like a book. "Also, why am I here? If I remember, I have no crime whatsoever, and your are holding me against my own will?"

"I just have a couple of questions. Like how do you know Finnick?" I was really started to get irritated, but I manage to keep my cool.

"Like I said, he is a mechanic, he was at the garage to install my new sets of wheels and check all my equipment. I was getting ready for a race. Then when we finished, I parked back into my garage, then went out, then Finnick just stole it like he didn't care." I had no clue whether he was lying or not, because his face **looked** so real.

"Alright then, you wouldn't mind helping us find Finnick, am I right?" I asked with some enlightenment, I really wanted to catch the foxy bastard.

"Well, we might have a slight problem with that then. You see, when Finnick runs and gets of the radar, he will disappear, it's near impossible to find him. Even if you put a BOLO on my car, that thing will probably be ditched somewhere and make me pissed off 'cause of it." I smiled because everyone makes mistakes, he is one of those people.

"So you can help us, right?

"Carrots, did you not just lis-" Irritated by the new nickname I stood up and started to raise my voice a bit.

"You said near impossible, did you not? So that means you still have some way of getting to him."

"Yeah, but that includes a group I rather not mess with, I do have a bad history with them?" I was pulling his collar out a bit like his was in a nervous wreck.

"Do you mean Mr. Big? Funny, the cops are in a good relation with them. We know about your history with them, I even agree that it was not such a good idea to sell them a… Rug of a skunk's butt."

"Nononononono, a different type of a group, one that I have a horrible history with, but they are the only people can even get contact with Finnick."

"Ok, how about this. If you help us get to Finnick, then we will erase your criminal record, give you witness protection, and anytime we see you on the streets, we will let you off with a slap on the wrist. Sounds like a good deal, doesn't it?" Chief did say that to be friendly as possible, and the only one I was lying was the slap on the wrist, because no way in hell I wanted to hear more tires screeching.

"Ok, sounds like a done deal, only under one condition." I look up to him and just nodded my head at him. "I want my goddamn Stingray back, dammit. I miss her already."

 ** _End of Chapter 2_**

Holy cow, I was taking statistics in school after I uploaded, and within two hours, _two hours!_ I already had 150 views, 7 followers, and 2 reviews. I never thought this would get good that quick. I love you guys so much. I thank you guys so much for the awesome support you guys gave me. I will say one thing. I won't be able to upload these very quickly like now, but once I get in hands of my iPad or my computer, I will type 100 per second if I have to damnit. Also, there will be a reference in the next episode, I hope you guys can spot it. Anyways, Rate and Review, PM if you want, I will always respond. This is Shuzo out, boys 3


	3. Meeting

POV Nick

Behind the wheel, I was running again. Making every turn makes me want to give me a reason exit my car. This last turn however, felt like it was the end of my life. The thing is, it was. No, nononono, why won't the brake work, nononono! SHIT! Falling down, every time I hit the ground, I lost something of mines. First it was my mother, then my friends, then me.

Waking up, I was full of sweat. Goddamn it, not this again. Looking at the time, I realized I needed to be at the precinct soon. 7:22am. Waking up, I went to get my normal stuff I always liked. Hawaiian Shirt with a tie and some normal jeans. Walking to my kitchen, all I grabbed is a cup of water, chugging everything all I can. Same dream every damn night. Walking out of my house, I tried to get my keys that are hanging until I realized my car is still in a BOLO. Walking out sighing, I just walked to the nearest cafe.

"One espresso, please." Thinking for awhile, then I decided to get a peacekeeping gift. "And a carrot smoothie." Walking out with the stuff, I just walked about 30 minutes just to get out of the underground, then another 15 walking to the precinct. Walking in, I saw a cheetah that looked like he could use a workout. "Um, is there a officer here that is a bunny here? I supposed to meet her here."

"Oh, you must be that fox she arrested last night. Yes, she is here, lemme get her real quick." He went back to the radio and couple moments later, there she is.

"Hm, so you are gonna help us, I thought you were gonna back down." She walked up as she looked like what she did yesterday.

"No, I just want my car. Oh, and to help. Anyways, here is a peacekeeping gift." Handing her the smoothie, and drinking from my coffee.

"How thoughtful of you." She was sarcastic about it, but still took it anyways. "Anyways, we found your car, let's go and meet your history."

"Ah, first things first. Do you think it would be smart to walk in like that?" I pointed at her uniform.

"No, no it wouldn't. Sadly I barely had anytime to think about that, and my house is pretty far away." She had her ears drooped and for some reason it hit my soft spot.

"I think I may have clothes that might fit you back at my house, we will stop by there first. Where is the car?"

"It's in the backside of the precinct. I'll lead." Walking out between a single door, I look at a beautiful thing that I missed so much of.

"Oh god, is there any scratches?" Rushing over looking at all of the sides. "Oh good, he didn't fuck up the paint, that bastard. Excuse my french."

"Hey, it is a beautiful model, anyways, let's go." As we entered my car, I popped the key and started the engine. Driving down, the bunny opened her mouth.

"I guess since we are gonna work together for awhile, I might as well introduce myself. Judy, Judy Hopps." She held her hand out as she wanted to shake hands.

"Nick, Nick Wilde, but you already knew that." We shook hands and just drove on like nothing happened.

"Sooooo, why do you drive for?" I froze and hit the brakes as I ran into a red light. "Sorry, did I hit a nerve?"

"Yes, actually, yes you did. It's for a personal reason. That is all." I wanted to just kill her, but I continued on as normal.

"Ok, then what type of races do you do?" I smiled

"Many types, with this baby, I drag race and grip race, but I'm not known for that."

"Then what are you known for?" Looking like we are coming up on a corner into the underground I smiled even brighter.

"I'm glad you asked." Lowering a shift and pulling my handbrake, I made the turn as fast as possible while balancing the power of the drift. By the time the turn was finished, I place the handbrake down and looked at Judy.

"You… Drift? But if you don't drift with this car, then what do you drift with?" She was surprised with how safe she was when it happened.

"I drift with a beautiful car, 'nuff said." Hitting the brakes and pulling it to parking, I stopped on a dime. "We are here." We both exited the car and walked up towards my house. Unlocking my door and walking into the kitchen to get a drink. "Follow me, I'll get your clothes." Walking down to my room, I looked through my closet to find my smallest shirt and pants possible. "Alright, here ya go. I'll be outside."

"Thanks." Walking out, I stood by the door. Couples minutes passed. _She is taking way too long, it's been 5 minutes._

"Carrots, are you done? I'm coming in." As I walk in the door opened itself. As I tripped myself I fell on top of the bunny awkwardly. We both started to look each other in the eyes. She looks beautiful up close. I cleared my head of that thought. "Umm, ok. You are done, uhhhh."

"This is, well. Awkward." She cleared her throat. "Can, um, we get up."

"I think that is a great idea. Just a second." Standing back up, we both brushed off of our clothes. "Alright, let's head back to the car, and let's go see my friends."

"Alright then." As we were walking down to the car, I wished that I didn't went through the that door, but for some reason I don't regret it. Getting in the car, I started the ignition and just drove down.

"So these, 'friends' of yours, why do you have such bad history with them?"

"Let's see. We raced a lot in the past. I may have borrow a car or two from the and wrecked them. When they wanted the money for the cars, I fled from them. I'm pretty sure that they still want my head." I chuckled a little. She did too, but a little nervously. "And we are here. You still got your gun right?"

"Yup, should I hide it?" I nodded as I exited the car. Walking up to the pub, two men covered the entrance.

"Yo, yo. Hold up. I am a old friend of Watashi, I would like to see him." I tried to be calm as possible, while Carrots was freaking out a bit. They looked at eachother then one of the spoke to me.

"Any Identification?" I smirked a little.

"Tell him that I am _Gaijin_." As soon as they heard that name, they both just escorted us into the pub. The pub looks like any other pub there is. Booze, fights, and more booze. Walking to the back, I could already tell that Carrots was nervous. The door in the back leads to something more than a pub. It was a strip club, and a loud one at that. Walking through the crowd, I see strippers and shots everywhere. Knowing it was a typical strip club, I always wondered why this is Watashi's hideout. The door opened and I heard a familiar voice.

"Well well well, if it isn't _Gaijin_ , I guess you got some balls to show up in my place." Watashi looked like he was Japanese, and he is. Not only that, but he is also one of the huge members of the Yakuza.

"Hey, how's it go-?" The next thing you know he grabbed the nearest knife and placed it on my throat.

"Don't you fucking say 'how's it going'. Do you really think I forgave after what you did?"

"Of course you wouldn't but I'm just here for a bit of information, and I will get your money in the future, ok?"

"I heard that bullshit 5 times now, don't think you can double cross me again you stupid fox."

"Hey, you're a fox too. Just give me what I want man. I give you what you want soon."

"Fine. Who the hell brought long ears over here?" She wrinkled her nose which tells me she was probably irritated.

"I just brought her here so she can check out a couple of races." I lied without being so cringey.

"Alright then." He dropped the knife and walked back to his chair. "So, what information do you need?"

"I need to find Finnick."

"Finnick?" He started to laugh hysterically. "You are fucking joking, right? Why the hell would I tell you the most fucking confidential information there is?"

"Because he owes me money, a lot of it."

"Yeah right I would give his location." Then he smirked, a smirk that I hated in my life. "Unless we can make a deal…"

"Oh god… Fine, what is it."

"We are gonna settle this like we did in the past. We will drift race at the old parking lot. If you win, I will tell you where Finnick is and give you my Honda S2000"

"And if I lose?"

"You are gonna work for me and I get to keep your GTR R34."

"Okay, we can do that race to-"

"I'm not finished. We will not race, but my right hand man will, against your friend over there." My heart dropped as soon as I heard that. Carrots had a confused face, probably didn't hear the whole conversation. All I did was asked myself one question. _What the hell did I do to deserve this._

 ** _End of Chapter 3_**

Hey guys, I am back from the living. Don't worry, it was just a day. If I could keep up an upload schedule, it would probably be every other day. That is, if I can keep it up. First, I would like to thank M8BIT as he volunteered for help, and I took it, so he will be helping me out as much as possible. I also would like to thank everyone out there for their patience. You know, I read stuff too! Thank you all for reading, Rate and review, and I will see you all next time!


	4. Warning

POV Nick

Screeeeeeech! Crash! "Geez, is every bunny in this world a bad driver?" Looking at my Lancer Evo G4 getting wrecked with every turn, I was afraid that my Skyline is going to disappear. Shaking my head while walking to the car, I look through the window to see a tired bunny, wanting to quit. "Are you even grabbing on to the handbrake?"

"Yes, and it's tougher than it looks!" Carrots yelled, exhausted like she ran two marathons back to back.

"Alright, head back to my house, we still have about 2 days left anyways." I had a flashback on how this bet turned out how it is.

"I'm not finished. We will not race, but my right hand man will, against your friend over there."

"Why her?"

"You said she is checking out races here, so she probably knows how to race, right?"

"Uhhh yeah, I'm pretty sure she does."

"Alright then! It's settled. Saturday at sundown, sounds good?"

Back at the house, I saw my Lancer all beat up and it kind of made me quite sad, but I sucked it up. "Alright, just grab you clothes, and just come back tomorrow." I got no response. "Carrots? Are you in my ro-." I was cut off as soon as I saw an unconscious bunny on the ground. I rushed to her for help. "Judy? Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" She yawned. "I must of fell asleep, today has been a long day." Seems like I worried over nothing.

"Jeez, do you think you can make it to your house in your condition? You know what, just sleepover my house for today." NICK, SHUT THE HELL UP, WHY ARE YOU CARING FOR A COP!?

"That would be nice, thanks." I facepalmed in my mind, but I tried not to worry about it.

"Take the bed, I'll take my couch. My bathroom is in that corner, it's yours for tonight." Walking out, I went to get a cup of water, and just splashed it all over my face. You just had to say it, dumbass. I went to the couch and turned on the news. Nothing out of the ordinary and nothing to show for clues on Finnick's hideout. I heard footsteps coming towards the living room and it was Judy.

"Thanks for letting me stay in tonight. I'm gonna go hit the hay sack. Night." She walked towards my room.

"Night." After about 30 minutes of TV, I knew she had to be asleep by now. I guess it's now or never. Walking out, I went inside my Stingray and started to drove to my hideout area. From there, all I could see it shining lights and loud engines. As soon as I arrived, I head in, seeing a familiar green van with symbols dented on the van. "Yo Twink, what's up?"

"Nothing much, homie. You?" He was doing maintenance on the Lancer Judy fucked up while practicing to drift.

"You know, being watched by the cops, barely street racing, and now trying to hunt down my best friend to arrest him, and that's why I'm here tonight." I leaned against a pillar that stabilizes the second floor.

"Alright then, what do you want, man?"

"I want you to get in contact with him, and tell him to change locations as much as possible. I don't want him to get arrested and might as well waste time against the cops."

"Dude, do you know how hard it is to get contact with him?"

"I know it's tough, but you need to help me out." After a brief silence, the bear spoke.

"Fine, if I get caught though, it's on you. Got it?"

"We got a deal. Anyways, I'm out of here, thanks man." I started to head to my car.

"And one more thing?" I looked behind.

"What?"

"Ask that bunny cop to not wreck this car again, it costed me arms and legs."

"No problem." I chuckled starting my car. Heading back to my place, I realized that I needed some sleep, as I was about to fall asleep while driving. After parking my car, I head back into the house and just lay down on the couch without a shirt on. It was 12:23. _Good Night_. As I tried to catch some Z's, I just lay there, wondering if there is anything else better than street racing. Minutes passed and I was knocked out

 ** _End of Chapter 4_**

Hey guys, sorry if this chapter is short as hell, but I am kind of rushing to make a new one and getting the plot together. I'll be honest, I wasted a lot of time the past couple of days, mostly on playing Starbound. Anyways, just a heads up. The next chapter might get a little psychological, so some things will be about what people think and it will be confusing as hell, but I'll try not to make it confusing. Anyways, thanks for reading. Rate and Review. Caio!


	5. Reason

POV Judy

Turning at the next corner, everything was a smooth ride, and he was meters behind. It made me happy, realizing that I can get a promotion, a raise, and a whole lot of thing. Hitting the brakes at the top, it made me feel happy, made me feel like a star.

And then I heard screaming.

Waking up, I heard a male scream, realizing it was Nick. I grabbed my gun and ran down the hall and pointed at where Nick was.

"DON'T SHOOT, DON'T SHOOT!" I was confused on why I heard screaming, but I put down the gun anyways.

"What the hell was that screaming?"

"Just, nightmares. Don't worry about it." As he sat up, I realized he was shirtless, and it look beautiful. Wait a minute, beautiful? I was pretty sure I was high, and I couldn't stop staring. "Also, stop staring and go get dressed." He had a sly smile on his face until I realized I was just in my bra and underwear. I turned red as a tomato and freaked out. Running back into the room, I just acted like nothing happened and got dressed. Getting out of the room, I saw Nick dressed and making some breakfast. Smelled like pancakes, so I dress went to the living room and sat on the couch. Trying to relax, I felt like that I got hit by a truck, like a heavy hangover. "So, we are just gonna practice more of your drifting, and please, listening to every advice I give.

"How do you live like this? I mean, you drive to pay for everything you have, I'm just wondering ever since I got to your house." I looked around, everything looking so barren and like it's empty.

"Let's just say, that ever since my family disappeared, I just had to live like this. My dad abandoned me when I was 2, my mother died in a accident, and everyone I cared about just left me. So, I just do what I have to do, and survive in the underground. And I'm pretty good at it." He came back from the kitchen with to plates in his hands. "Here you go, I couldn't find any carrots, but hey, I already have one right here." Pointing at me, I just gave him a stare and just started eating.

"Earlier, you were screaming, and you said it was a nightmare. What type of a nightmare was it?" I was curious, but when I asked that, he looked at me with cold eyes like I never seen before.

"It was the same thing of what I told me, instead in the end, I'm slowly dying. First, I drive off a cliff, and then I lose my dad, then my mom, and then I'm in the car, slowly dying."

"Do you have any idea what it means?"

"That, little by little, I'm dying in the inside slowly, and soon, I will have no feelings or anything, and I couldn't give a damn in the world." He had a cold tone in his voice when he said that, like it was true, and he is slowly losing it. "Anyways, the car should be fixed, and this time, try not to completely destroy it, let's go." He grabbed my empty plate and headed towards the kitchen, then came back out with keys to his car. Heading outside to his garage, we entered the car and started to drive off to the garage.

"You know, the more you turn, the more harder it's gonna be to recover when you get back." Nick said from the passenger seat, after hitting the wall.

"You know, it's harder than it looks damnit!"

"You are talking to a professional, calm down." He got out of the car and went to my side and helped me out. "First, let's get you lunch, you are a hothead, and you need to cool down." He reached out his hand as he if he escorting me out of the car like a princess. Of course, I took his hand, and started to head to a nearby diner. Walking towards the diner, he asks the weirdest questions, but I didn't mind and just answered them. As we entered, it's was kind of empty. Grabbing the nearby booth, we sat down, he grabbed the menu and gave it to me. "I already know what I want, I've been here before." Looking at the menu, luckily, there was prey food. The waiter came up asking for our order.

"Uh, I would take the Veggie Calzone? Along with water." Closing the menu and setting it back up."

"Lemme guess, the usual?"

"I just remember how long you worked here. Yes, the usual. " As she walks away, I opened up my mouth.

"You know, you asked me a lot of questions, but since I'm the cop, I will start asking the questions." He gave sort of a sly smile.

"Alright then, fire away with the questions, Carrots."

"How old are you?"

"36."

"What was your dream in the past?"

"I always wanted to be a Boy Scout." It was not what I expected, but hey, he is very confusing person.

"Are you still a virgin?"

"Woah, curveball. I live in the underground, of course not. You?"

"I'm a bunny, we are great at multiplying, but yes."

"That is very surprising. Anyways, continue."

"Do you used to date?"

"Yes, she was a vixen named Trinity, but she was a complete ass. And, I'm gonna ask again, you?"

"A guy named Ahren, but he cheated on me, my brothers and sisters gave him what he deserved."

"Here is your meal." The waiter came by with my calzone and what looks like a pasta with vegetables. "Hope you enjoy."

"Wait Nick, you are a predator, but you aren't eating meat?" My face was bamboozled looking at his plate.

"I've been having a weird diet, please don't judge." He had a very embarrassed face with his nose wrinkling and it looked very cute, for a fox like him.

"Hey, I'm not saying anything, I think it's a bit funny. Anyways, let's hurry up and eat so we can go back to practicing."

"So be it."

"You know, I think every rabbit I've seen is a bad driver."

"Geez, help me with my self-esteem more, asshole." Recovering from the hit, I sat back up and pressed on the pedal, and tried again only to fail. "I can't do this, I'm just gonna fail horribly."

"Maybe, you don't motivation, like me, a reason. To drift." I had a confused face for a bit.

"You mind explaining that in English?"

"Everyone have a reason to do something, of course. Maybe if you gave yourself a reason, you can concentrate more."

"All I need is a reason? Ok…" Closing my eyes, thinking for bit, then I found a reason, plenty of reason actually, but my mind focused on one particular one for some reason, then I hit the pedal and started to turn, unlike the other times, I actually manage to turn the corner.

"Ay, what did I tell ya? So, what was the reason?"

"That, is something I'm gonna keep a secret."

 ** _End of Chapter 5_**

Hm, you are still there? Oh, you were waiting for a month for the next chapter, sorry. Vacation and stuff, like right now my I'm in Guam, having a good time. Anyways, I apologize to everyone that I didn't write anything. I will try to keep up next time, anyways, I love you all, and I will see you next time.


	6. Stars

POV Nick

 _Days Later…_

"Alright Carrots, just remember, it isn't always about speed, it's co-"

"Control, and make sure I keep my hands on the handbrake, I know, you said this the last ten times." The rabbit was cheery and laughing as I was panicking, because I really don't want to lose my Skyline. As she drove into the garage, I looked around to see if Watashi was around, and sadly, he was. I grabbed my keys as hard as I could and looked into Judy's dazzling eyes.

"Look, I really actually don't want you to lose, so please, don't lose concentration." Judy looked at me, then smirked a smirk I never seen on her.

"Look, you can trust me, I can win this race for you and we can get Finnick, and everything will be fine. Ok?" I nodded as I trust this bunny a lot. I got out of the car, got in the elevator, and went to the top. The music and the crowd was loud as normal, but I went near the closest car, and tried to relax. Moments later, Watashi came through the the elevator with a smile I hate the most in my life.

"So, how's it going?" He said as he tried to mock my voice. "Give it up, this is your last day as a free mammal."

"We will see about that. Now let me listen." I looked forward as I perked my ears up, listening to the lower floors so I can hear the engines rev and waiting for the go. Hearing the first engine sounded like the Lancer. Boy, she knows how to burn rubber. The next engine was Watashi's right hand man's Mazda 1999, which was modified to look like a racers car unlike others. I heard the engines run and they ran off like nothing. After that, the wheels went crazy and I had no clue on who's first or not, so I waited impatiently. The cars were coming up to the top floor, as I looked at the entrance, I saw a yellow car, coming up, not red, but yellow, as the driver on the window was a wolf, then my arms dropped. I started to see the world in slow motion as I saw the Evo, unharmed, coming up with a bunny looking like she was about to cry. I looked at Watashi as he had the most bullshit smile I have ever seen. I threw him my keys, and dashed over the Judy.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I thought I had him, but he manage to get me, I'm so freaking sorry." I saw her cry like the world was ending and her family died. I wrapped my arms around her and made her cuddle with me.

"It's ok, just scoot over, we are done here." She went to the passenger seat as I took the wheel, did a 180' and drove off.

"Where are we going?" Said the teary, sad Judy, who looked like she cried for about 10 minutes.

"Somewhere I go to when I need to clear my head." Then everything went silent for about a good 5 minutes, then I stopped the car, and open the door to get out as did Judy. I showed her my hand as she grabbed it, and escorted her to a hill. At the top, I just sat down and gesture her to sit as well.

"Umm, I don't see anything good about this view." Judy said, her voice a little more clear than when she was in the car.

"You don't yet, until you lay down." As I dropped, I looked up. Judy looked confused for a second, but she decided to follow along.

"Oh, this is what you mean." She had voice that sounded like she made a mistake.

"Yeah, my friend told me about this hill, she said the view was beautiful, and that this hill was her favorite hill, since it was the place where her boyfriend confessed to her as she confessed to him. I decided to check it out, and she was right, the view is beautiful." I looked up at the stars and acted like nothing bad happened today.

"Where is that girl right now?"

"She is in Zookyo with her Husband, married and chilling with her best friends. They all had a complicated relationship, not even I can handle it."

"I wanna guess, they all liked him?"

"They all liked him." We both grew silent, as we dazed at the stars of the night, as if everything was beautiful. She cuddled next to me and tried to make herself comfortable. I let herself to me, and we just relaxed, and before I knew it, I slepted.

 _ **End of Chapter 6**_

And another chapter down. Now let's face it, you weren't expecting a defeat, now we're you? HAHAHAHA! I'm evil. Anyways, I also had a little bit of a Nisekoi reference ever since I read the new chapter. Now, I may be a guy, but I fangirl the shit out of myself when Kosaki rejected herself from Raku. I just fucking squealed. Sorry for the spoilers, but the ship must sail. #TeamChitoge Anyways, thank you guys for reading, Rate and Review, and I will see you guys next time!


End file.
